


Greedy

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Sick Of Losing Soulmates [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, First Dates, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Pansexual Bang Chan, Platonic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, but minimal sad okay, except not really, youll see what i mean lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: Chan scores a date with a girl who frequents his café. Jeongin wants to rip said girl's head off.





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> henlo my name is mars and im sad so I decided to finish up this fic I was writing like a month or two back lol  
> also hi I turn 15 in like,, 15mins where I live so heres a bday present from me to u (happy 4th and happy (early) bday to me)  
> also still using blonde chan tho hes been dead for years cause blonde chan will always be the best chan in my book  
> enjoy a snippy, annoyed, protective jeongin and a soft, sad chan (aka me most days and me rn)  
> excuse any ooc-ness but im fuckn tired and idc anymore  
> also like,,,,,,, ik chan doesnt really say like much but i feel the overwhelming need to have him say it just as much as i do which is a fuckn lot so sorry if i do it more than i probs should but i just ffeel like i gotta do it,, just a lil bit  
> also sry this note is a mess but im a mess and dont feel like trying to organize it lol sry  
> alllllso (this is my last also), this isnt edited im sorry im such a mess today ://

"What if she doesn't like me? Or...what if I... say something and she throws her drink on me?" Chan practically shouted, eyes wide as he gripped onto the edge of Jeongin's light blue dresser. He was desperately trying to meet eyes with his soulmate in the mirror attached to the dresser, slapping his left hand against the top drawer to try and draw the younger's attention. Jeongin rolled his eyes, removing his hand from the elders hair to swat at his hands. With his hands in his lap now, he started to grip at the edge of his black button down. The younger swatted at his hands again, glaring at him through the mirror.

"Seriously, stop. You can't wrinkle that, I just ironed it." Jeongin said, moving his hand back into his soulmates curls, securing the last bobby pin in place.

"You know, I wouldn't have to pin down parts of your hair if you actually got a haircut instead of letting Jisung do it. Just because he says he knows what he's doing, doesn't mean he _actually_ does." Jeongin chided, pulling back his hands to inspect his handy work, making sure the pins weren't visible.

"Whatever! But Jeongin, _listen_ , she could end up hating me by the end of the night! Not only does that loose me a potential girlfriend, it could loose me a customer-"

"Is that really what you're thinking about?" Jeongin yelled, cutting off the elder. Chan shrugged before turning around to reach out and grasp the younger's hands.

"Listen though! I can feel it already! Something is going to go wrong!" Chan shouted. Jeongin sighed, pushed his soulmate over on the dresser's bench, straddling it before he roughly grabbed the blonde's face in his hands. He pushed Chan's face towards his until they were eye to eye before cupping his cheeks lightly, squishing them a bit.

"If she doesn't like you? That's her loss. If she throws anything at or on you? That's her families loss." Jeongin said straight faced for a few seconds before finally smiling again. He patted the blonde's cheek lightly, standing quickly.

"Now, get up-"

"Wait, did you just threaten to kill my date?" Chan asked, giggling behind his hand. Jeongin glared at him, kicking him in the shin harshly before moving towards the bed and flopping down onto it.

"As I saying, you need to leave in-" Jeongin paused to pick up his phone, charger wrapping around his wrist in the process, "like, 10 minutes,"

"Alright, c'mon-"

"What do you mean 'c'mon'? I'm not third wheeling your first date with this chick, maybe the fifth one I will, but absolutely not the first." Jeongin scoffed.

"You won't be third wheeling, you'll be in the car, waiting for us to finish so I can talk to you about it as soon as possible." Chan smiled, holding out a hand for the younger to take so he could pull him up.  Jeongin rolled his eyes at that, but grabbed the larger hand anyways, muttering about how _that makes no sense_ and _I'm only doing it because I love you_.

* * *

When Chan returned to the car after only ten minutes with his date, visibly upset, Jeongin had wanted nothing more than to enter that café (not Chan's café, of course, but a different one since they both obviously liked cafés. After all, that is how they had met.) just to yell at the girl for her stupidity. _Then again_ , he didn't really know what had happened yet. Though...He was almost certain she was the problem, not Chan.

"Why are you back so soon? What happened? Do I need to fight her?" Jeongin yelled as soon as Chan had opened the door. The elder smiled sadly, shaking his head as he sat down.

"She saw me get out, saw you and asked if you were my little brother or something. When I said you were my soulmate, but like, not romantically, she called bullshit and said I was just greedy. So I left." Chan shrugged, taking his keys in his right hand to start the car. Jeongin blinked a couple of times in shock before making a noise of displeasure, swatting at Chan's hand with the key.

"Hold on, let me go talk to her." He said, anger clear in his voice as he turned away from the elder to push open the door of the car. Before he could, Chan grabbed his wrist and pulled him fully back into his seat. He then buckled in the boy and then returned to what he had been doing before Jeongin had stopped him- starting the car.

"Just leave it, kid. I want ice cream anyways and now we can finish up the rest of Strong Girl Bong Soon like you wanted to." Chan said, smiling at the younger. The sadness was still there, but it was fading slowly. Jeongin crossed his arms with a _hmph_ , nodding. He would never pass up a good binge session of any show with his soulmate. Even if the show was absolutely terrible, Chan stilled made it worth the watch.

"Fine. But I get to be the big spoon this time, deal?" Jeongin bargained. Chan laughed lightly, starting to drive with a nod.

"Yes, you can be the big spoon this time."


End file.
